Elmo's World Meets Blue's Clues/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Elmo's World Meets Blue's Clues. *(Elmo's World Theme Song & Title Card) *Elmo: Hello There!, Welcome To Elmo's World!, Elmo's So Happy to See You!, Oh!, and So Does Dorothy!, Say Hello, Dorothy! *(Dorothy Says Hello) *Elmo: (Laughs), Oh!, Guess What Elmo's Thinking About Today!, Ya-Da-Da-Da! *(Elmo's Room Plays Blue's Clues Music) *Elmo: You Hear That?, Yeah! *(Elmo Opens The Door) *(Blue's Clues Things Fall Off) *Elmo: That's Right!, Blue's Clues!, You Know, Blue's Clues!, (Laughs), Today, Elmo, Dorothy, and Mr. Noodle are Meeting Blue's Clues!, Do You Know What Episode We're Going On?, Yes!, The Episode We're Meeting is "Blue's Senses!" *Elmo and Children: Yay! *Elmo: Wanna Come, Dorothy? *(Dorothy Says Yes) *Elmo: Okay, Dorothy!, Come On, Everybody!, Let's Go To Blue's Clues House!, Oh!, Don't Forget Mr. Noodle! *(Mr. Noodle appears) *Elmo: Oh!, Come On, Mr. Noodle! *(Elmo, Dorothy, and Mr. Noodle Walking to The Blue's Clues House) *Elmo: Wow!, We're Inside The World of Blue's Clues! *(Dorothy Says Cool) *Elmo: Hey!, There's Steve! *Steve: Hi, Out There!, It's Me, Steve!, Have You Seen Blue?, My Puppy? *Elmo: There She Is!, Hi, Blue! *Blue: (Barks Hi, Elmo!, Hi, Dorothy and Mr. Noodle!) *Steve: Oh!, Come On In! *Elmo: We're Coming!, Let's Open The Door! *(Door Opens) *Steve: Oh!, Hi, Elmo!, Hi, Dorothy and Mr. Noodle! *Elmo: Hi, Steve!, Elmo's So Happy to Meet You! *Steve: Thanks, Elmo!, Nice to Meet You, Too!, You're Just in Time!, We're Having A Race! *Elmo: Oh!, Wow!, Elmo Loves Races! *Steve: Hey, Elmo!, You Wanna Be The Refree? *Elmo: Oh!, Yeah!, Elmo Can Be The Referee!, Mr. Noodle and Dorothy Can Watch! *Steve: Great!, Blue!, Look Who's Going to Be Our Referee! *Blue: (Barks Elmo!) *Elmo: Yeah!, Elmo is The Referee! *Steve: Oh!, The Finish Line!, Okay, Elmo!, You Say "On Your Mark, Get Set, Go!" *Elmo: Sure!, It's Easy! *Steve: Ready?, Ready?, Ready, Elmo? *Elmo: Ready! *Steve: Okay!, Go Ahead! *Elmo: "On Your Mark, Get Set, Go!" *(The Wind-Up Toys Running in A Race) *Steve: And They're Off!, Oh!, and Blue's Toy is Ahead!, Now When Steve's Toy is Ahead, They're Winning The Race!, and Who's Gonna Be Our First One?, and... *(The Wind-Up Toys Win at A Tie) *Elmo: Hey!, They Both Finished at The Same Time! *Steve: So It's A..., A..., What's That Word, Elmo? *Elmo: Tie! *Steve: Tie!, Right!, Okay, Blue!, Let's Do It, Again!, You Wind Up Your Toy and I'll... *Blue: (Barks No!) *(Dorothy Says No?) *Elmo: You Don't Wanna Play With Your Wind Up Toys, Again, Blue? *Blue: (Barks No!) *Steve: Oh!, Well, What Do You Wanna Play? *Blue: (Barks Hmm, I Know!) *(Blue Stamps The Pawprint) *Steve: Oh!, Okay! *Elmo: We'll Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Blue Wants to Play! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues, Because It's Really Great!, Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: So Blue's Pawprint Will Be On The Clues!, Is Elmo Right? *Steve: Yeah, Elmo!, Blue's Clues! *Elmo: But, We Have to Clean This Pawprint! *Steve: Oh, Yeah!, This Pawprint Needs A Little Cleaning Up!, I Know! *(Steve Grabs The Wind-Up Key) *Elmo: Wow!, A Wind-Up Key! *(Steve Turns The Wind-Up Key) *(Pawprint Goes Away) *Elmo: (Laughs), It Worked! *Steve: Hey!, You Know What We Need for Blue's Clues!, Our... *Elmo: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right!, Come On! *Sidetable: Blue's Clues!, I'm So Excited! *(Drawer Opens) *(Drawer Closes) *Elmo: Here It Is! *Steve: You Know, Elmo, Dorothy, and Mr. Noodle?, I Think I'm Really Gonna Need Your Help Today Figuring Out What Blue Wants to Play!, Will You Help Me? *Elmo: Yeah, Steve!, Elmo Can Help You! *Steve: Great! *(Song Starts) *Steve: Oh!, Okay!, So, To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find A... *Elmo: Pawprint! *Steve: Pawprint!, Right!, Cause That's The First... *Elmo: Clue! *Steve: Yeah!, Then We Put It in Our... *Elmo: Notebook! *Steve: Right! *Elmo, Steve, and Blue: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Elmo: (Singing) We Gotta Find Another Pawprint!, That's The Second Clue! *Steve: (Singing) We Put It in Our Notebook!, Cause They're Who's Clues? *Elmo, Steve, and Blue: Blue's Clues! *Steve: (Singing) We Gotta Find The Last Pawprint!, That's The Third Clue! *Elmo: (Singing) We Put It in Our Notebook! *Steve: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, *Elmo, Steve, and Blue: (Singing) Blue's Clues! *Elmo: Elmo Knows What to Do! *Steve: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Elmo: (Singing) Think... *Elmo, Steve, and Blue: (Singing) Think! *Elmo: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds and Take A Step at A Time... *Steve: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *(Blue Jumps Into The Screen) Category:Article stubs Category:Elmo's World spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Ideas Category:Transcripts